seddie while dating
by Purple-Tube-Flowers
Summary: hi, this is about all the times during while sam and freddie dating. NO FLAMES! story is realing good! i think characters are Not ooc but please let me know. oh and by the way who else thanks that freddie is more cute in season 4? ME!
1. Chapter 1

**Freddie's pov **

I get her roses she complains about the thorns.

I get her chocolate she eats them in a heart beat.

I kiss her she breaks my leg saying not to do that in public.

She may look like a monster on the outside but I know that beneath that rough exterior she loves me.

She is my Sam.

**General pov**

''Freddie! Freddie!'' Sam kept yelling in the boy's ear until she started shaking him.

''What is it!'' Freddie yelled back coming out of his stare .

''I asked you is you wanted to go to a movie.'' Sam repeated.

''Oh yeah sure, Sam'' he then kissed her on the cheek, but as usual Sam needed to protect her reputation so she looked all around the Shay's apartment and saw no one was there. Sam then sat on Freddie's lap and they started kissing. Until it turned into a full blown out make out session .

**Freddie's pov**

Yup , she may not be the proper lady like every other girl is and she may not have the _best_ manners but I know that I don't want her any other way. Because the spontaneous , tough, and rude girl I fell in love with is who I will want to be with for the rest of my life.

A/N. hey there is more to come! I hope you have enjoyed this chapter. I aim to please you! Please comment and subscribe . The Fifth Ninga Turtle is not welcome to comment. They were very rude in their comments and it hurt my feelings . Thank you for respecting my wishes and again I hope you have enjoyed and remember there is more to come.


	2. IHave my new year kiss

Sam's Pov

It's New Year's Eve and I'm sleeping over Carly's place. ''Hey Sam, can I ask you something?''

''Shoot!''

''Have you and Freddie…you know…..kissed at midnight yet?'' I just didn't know how to respond to her question. I mean it's been two years since Freddie and I started dating .

''Well not that I know of. But does it matter?''

''Yes! Sam, it would be so romantic, don't you think?''

''Well it would be nice but Freddie and I don't do stuff like that.''

''Oh please! You think I really believe you have to go home early and Freddie has to take a tick bath? I know what you two do in the hallway.'' Carly stated. She was right but I knew for a fact that Freddie and I would just sit on his couch and watch the countdown but never kiss.

''Do you think I should just sneak up on him from behind the couch and spontaneously kiss him?''

''Yes! That is perfect.'' Carly exclaimed.

Just then Freddie came in ''Hey Carly.''

''Hi Freddie.'' she said back. He then came up to me and lightly kissed me. ''Hi pretty thing.''

I blushed. He was the only person I would blush for. ''Hey cutie.''

He then went over to the computer to check on . Carly came up to me and whispered ''Go over to his house with him and watch the countdown ,Sam, and do you're thing.''

''Kay!'' I whispered back.

''Hey Fredhead , want to watch tv?''

''Sure, be over at the couch in a sec.''

''No, I mean at your house.'' I gave him my famous look and he suddenly caught on.

''Oh!'' he said slowly . He grabbed my hand and started dragging me out of the Shay household. ''Uh, bye Carly we'll see you tomorrow…..maybe!'' and within a second they were out the door.

**At Freddie's apartment.**

We stopped running in the middle of his apartment and started to make out. He pushed me on to the couch and unbuttoned my shirt. ''Wait!'' I stopped him . ''What's wrong?'' he asked .

''I was planning to do this tonight after it turned 2011. Do you think you can wait ?''

''Sure.'' he said , his head hanged down . Oh I hate doing this to him but even I can't wait for tonight. I am ready for my first time.

**Later that night. At the countdown.**

''5,4,3,2,1,!'' we said at the same time. Yes! ''Are you ready? '' he asked.

''Yes, are you?''

''Yup.'' he led me to his room and plopped me on his bed and took over.

We started to make out and then he took off my shirt and I unbuttoned his. Who knew my boyfriend had a six pack under those dorky shirts. Then one thing led to another and finally we were done. I was panting and he was exhausted . ''Wow.'' was all I could croak out . ''Yup.''

Who knew that we would kick off this year with such a good start. And many more of these moments to come ! .

**What did you think? Many more to come, to make me happy press the blue button down there! **


	3. A summer to remember

**Sam's Point of View.**

It was a regular Friday night. Carly and I were watching a romantic Christmas movie (which I hated) and my boyfriend (Freddie) was on the computer updating the site.

Freddie and I haven't talked about that night on New Years, but I never forgot it. Actually we are going on a two month cruise this summer buy Carly is not coming. It's just me and my dork.

''Hey guys, when are you going on that _romantic_ cruise that Sam has been talking about like since school ended!'' Carly said giving and annoyed look at Sam. Carly wasn't mad as much as she was going to miss her friends. ''Umm…..well….I guess maybe two weeks?'' he asked me. ''Yeah sure if you want but I need to get packing if we're leaving in two weeks.'' I warned. Freddie was always able to get packed in a day but I could never do that. I mean there's a lot bring for two whole months! Bras, under wears, shirts, pants, etc.

**Day of the trip.**

Well I was ready. Here I am waiting for Fredork to pick me up. He said he needed to buy something at the mall what ever it was I am sure it had something to do with me.

''Sam are you ready to go?'' finally ! I ran up to him and gave him a long passionate kiss and replied ''It's about time you've came. Where have you been?'' ''I got you a little gift but you're not aloud to open it until tonight on the ship.'' he said all mysterious like.

''Okay.'' I said with a pouting lip. ''I guaranty that you will be happy but that depends on your answer.'' he reassured. ''Bye Carly!.'' we said and left.

**Later that night.**

**Freddie's Point of View.**

Well I am going to do it . I am going to ask Sam to marry me. This year will be our last years at high school so afterwards we can get married. But that's _if_ she says yes. Sam then comes in the middle of the bathroom doorway facing me in a night gown , short of course. ''Hey there, are you ready to have some 'fun'!'' she came over to me and said that in a sexy tone. That sent chills down my back and just do have her right now but I had a job to do. ''Sam I want to sit down on the bed and be prepared for what I am about to ask you.''

''Sure.'' she said slowly. I got down on one knee and pulled out the most beautiful ring you have ever and would ever see. It had three huge diamonds and real pearls at the ends. And I payed my entire savings on this ring. I truly love this girl. ''Samantha Joy Puckett will you be my future wife?'' She just looked astonished.

**Sam's Point of View.**

Wow. Oh my God of course I would love to marry him but what about school? And that was the exact question I asked him. He replied ''How about our graduation? I asked my mom and gave us her blessing.''

''Well then, yes yes I will marry you.'' and we have the most happiest kiss ever. My life was complete .

**A/N did you like it? I hope so . I aim to please you! And I am really sick so I am making a great effort to keep up with the story. Please press that blue button down there to make me feel better! **


	4. School year love

**Freddie's Point of View **

It's September! That means back to school. Carly found out about my proposal to Sam. And there was screaming, talking, and worst of all they did this all the time. But we did an hour long special on Icarly talking about the wedding and such so nobody will bother us at school. I have to admit that if it weren't for school I wouldn't have any guy friends except for Spencer. I got up early this morning and went straight to my locker to load it with pictures of Icarly and of Sam. Sam snuck up behind me and said ''Hi!'' and boy did that startle me. I turned around and kissed her and then the horrible Ms. Briggs came up to us and yelled ''No sucking face in the hallways!''

**Sam's Point of View **

Freddie and I scheduled a special time for 'us' during study hall. Today we went into the supply closet and there was awkward silence until Freddie said ''So….what do you want to-'' I interrupted him by stealing a kiss. I just couldn't help it he was just so hot and cute. I know what you're probably thinking 'Sam Puckett never calls someone hot or cute.' but with Freddie I just feel so safe and turned on. We break apart from our intense make out session and were panting for air.

We started at it again and this time I lick his lips begging for entrance which he gladly granted. As our tongues battled for dominance I let him win which made him smile. And we were interrupted be Carly knocking on the door ''Sam, Freddie are you guys in there?''

We stepped out side the door but Freddie kept losing his balance after that kiss.

''H-hi Carly.'' I said.

''Guys were you in there making out ?'' she asked like as if she was our mother.

''Sorta, maybe.'' Freddie stammered .

''You guys should hide your love much better.'' she scolded.

''Yeah try to do that when you are to be the future Mrs. Freddie Benson.'' I pointed out.

And with that Carly just shook her head and said

''This will be an awkward year.''


End file.
